1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable connector with a grounding contact, the cable connector including, more particularly, a bipartite connector housing having therein a strip member formed of plastic material and provided with plug-in contacts, and a grounding plate having at one side thereof a terminal element for a cable shield, and on another side thereof a plurality of contact lugs extending at an angle away from the grounding plate.
When cables with grounding are connected, for example, via the shielding braid of the cable to a plug-in transfer system, for example, it is also necessary, for the most part, to guide the grounding connection farther into the backplane or back wall conductor plate.
The published German Patent Document DE 87 13 046 U1 has disclosed an electric plug-in connector having a bipartite housing formed of insulating material, wherein electric shielding is achieved by a metallic shielding surface which is in the form of a plate, respectively, covering the individual housing parts on the inside. When the housing is assembled, the shielding plates are connected electrically not directly but, in each case, by contact being made with a metallic plug-in member inserted into the housing, and with shielding of a cable guided into the housing. In this regard, an exposed part of the shielding braid is connected by a clamp mechanically to the lower housing part, and electrically to the metallic plug-in members, and the shielding plates are provided with a comb-like edge region which is bent upwardly and bears against a cover on the plug-in member after the housing has been closed.
Furthermore known heretofore from the published German Patent Document DE 93 03 361 U1 is a rapid-assembly connector having two housing half-shells which include plug-in contacts, for example, in the form of a multipole, such as a fourpole, male connector or terminal strip, or a female connector or spring contact strip. Moreover, the lower housing half-shell is constructed with a grounding plate which is connected at one side thereof to a grounding contact spring for the purpose of further connecting it to the cable shielding braid, and is provided at an opposite side of the grounding plate with a grounding contact comb formed from bent-away prongs. It is possible, in this manner, to achieve a reliable grounding contact after the connector has been plugged in, for example via a front plate, at ground potential, for example, of a subassembly rack or carrier.
Furthermore, in the case of partially shielded transfer systems it is customary to have cable connectors with housings formed of two metal half-shells and a bipartite female connector member or spring contact strip formed of plastic material. In these cable connectors, contact between the cable shielding and the metal housing parts is made, for example, in the aforementioned manner, for example, by screwing on a metal band or by using a crimping sleeve, further contacting with a backplane or rearwall backplate being realized by additional grounding contacts, which are inserted into the female connector member or spring contact strip, and are constructed especially for this purpose, the grounding contacts producing a connection between the cable connector housing and grounding contact elements of the backplane or rearwall backplate.